


steve

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter wants to go to a party. Steve won't let him because he hasn't been doing well at school.Peter explains just why he finds this so unfair.





	steve

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be gone for a week from tomorrow... I'll have time to write loads so bring some nice prompts and I'll fill them in until tuesday in a week!

“Hey pops. Can you drive me to Liz’ house? Dad said he would but you know, he’s in China.” Steve looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. 

His son had gotten quite dressed up, wearing skinny jeans and a button-up shirt, gelled his hair back and even put on one of the gold necklaces he’d got from dad. “Yeah Peter, about that…” The man got up, shutting his book and throwing it on the couch. “I really don’t think you should go to that party.” 

“W…Why not?” 

“Well, for one, it’s finals week next week, and I haven’t seen you prepare for a thing so far.” Peter was about to speak up when his father continued. “Your teacher called me last week. He says you haven’t been doing your homework for any class at all.”

“I… I’ll work for my finals tomorrow.” 

“No Pete. This is not just about you preparing for your finals. You haven’t been doing what you’re supposed to, and your punishment is that I won’t let you go to that party. You have a bright future ahead but not in this way.” 

“This is not fair,” Peter said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I was going to ask MJ out today.” 

“Not fair? Do you really want to go down that road? Do you know what’s not fair?” Steve approached his son, finally stopping once he stood in front of him. “What’s not fair is that millions of children out there will never have the opportunities you have. And that you don’t even use the chance we’re giving you!” 

Peter stepped back a little, his heart beating rapidly, tears welling up in his eyes. “Not using the chance I’m getting?” He sucked in a breath, trying not to get all too emotional but knowing he would fail anyway. “I… I stay up late every night to make sure New York is a better place. I try to help people. I can’t concentrate whenever you and dad are on a mission because who knows, maybe I won’t see you again, ever.” Saying that last sentence was enough to make the tears spill over. Steve’s face filled with sympathy. He hadn’t seen Peter cry in quite a while. “And you know what? I don’t need any education. My dad is a billionaire and I’ll be a superhero by his side, whether Captain America wants that or not. And not letting me go to that party is just cheap when for once in my life I’m trying to be a normal child.” Peter’s chest was heaving. He took one more step away from his father, tears now streaming down his face freely. 

“Peter, you know exactly that this is not about the party. You are one of the smartest kids I know, you’ll be able to do so much more once you take over Stark Industries. But you’ll need your education for that, just like your dad did.” 

Peter’s face shot up again. “I will never be like dad! I’m not a genius.” The tears that had previously stopped for a while were back full force now. 

“Peter, there’s no point in arguing about education with me. I’m not letting you go to that party, and that’s the end of it.” 

Peter turned on the heel and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut. He didn’t even try to prevent himself from crying. The things he had told his father were so painstakingly true that they hurt to even think about. Without much thought to it, Peter took out his phone and facetimed his other father. There was a 14-hour time difference between New York and Beijing, so it was morning over there. 

“Hey kid,” Tony smirked into the camera, but that faded away quickly when he saw his son’s face. “What’s wrong Pete? Did something happen to pops?” 

“We… We fought.” And then it just spilled out of him. He told his father about all that had happened. About what he’d told pops and how unfair he thought all of this was. 

“Okay Pete, you need to understand that education is just as important as being a superhero is. How about I throw you a party when the finals are over, huh? 

Peter nodded, wiping his face. The way he was feeling right then, he wouldn’t even want to go to that party anymore. After he hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door, and in walked pops. 

“Pete I…”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said and walked into his pops’ muscular arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Steve would literally never make Peter cry in an unfair kind of way so this happened.


End file.
